eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Means and Ends
Prerequisites *You must be a Lvl 95 Channeler. *You must speak Draconic, Sathirian, Death's Whisper, Koada'Dal, and Krombal languages. *You must have done the Deathtoll Access Quest to receive the Marked Flameshield of Scale. *You must have the investigation skill to 9 or more (obtained by completing the first chapter of Sword of Destiny Timeline) *You must have done the Chain of Eternity Timeline for a legitimate access to Harrow End ( the key doesn't work ) *You must be at least a level 2 crafter (to complete the Chains of Eternity Timeline) *You must have completed the Dark Mail Gauntlets Heritage Quest Starting the Quest # Go to Paineel (Sundered Frontier). In the same room as Sa'ib Waseem (Epic Repercussions NPC), go to . The 2 book cases on the left side of the room as you enter. Click the 4th book from the right, in the middle section of book case, 4 shelves up. # This will open a portal behind the pillar to the back-left. # Click the portal to enter Ryizz'Eianshieoll's Sanctum # Inside, go the bookshelf at the back-right. There is a small book, click that to pick it up. # Read the book to start your quest! Steps # Go to the Shrine of Thunder in Lavastorm and speak to Saedie Kalterra # Enter the golden skull cave in Lavastorm (entrance at , ) and go to the center of each platform until you get the update. # Return to Saedie Kalterra # give Saedie Kalterra your Marked Flameshield of Scale (received from completing Deathtoll access quest) #*(During the Ascent of the Awakened (The Barren Sky) access quest part, don't forget to mentor down to 75 to get the item update, they don't drop from grey mobs ) # Use your elemental summoning token on the platform in the golden skull cave #* Keep using the token until one of the elementals will speak to you after attacking it. It took numerous summonings for me (29/08/16 - Amily, Guk/Halls of Fate) # Return to Saedie # Return to the zone in the Paineel Library where you picked up the quest starter and re-enter Ryizz'Eianshieoll's Sanctum for an auto-update. # Click the tapestry in zone (requires investigation skill leveled up to 9 or more, skill gained in Chapter 1 of Sword of Destiny Timeline) to receive Journal of Ryizz' Eianshieoll, Volume 2. # Read the book and then go To Moors of ykesha to speak with Captain Azhab on the docking ramp of Salty Sail Port in lower/bottom Moors (waypoint #Go to and kill the construct wandering there (101^^^ , he hits hard, so bring some friends). Kill him and take The Journal of Ryizz'Eianshieoll, Volume 3 which is in the tent where the Construct was. Read it. # Go to in Cobalt Scar and speak with Head Scholar Nabihan # Look for the trace of Jorey (sword on ground ). #*From the sword follow the red glowing rings (that appear on the ground) northward, kill the heroic snake that pops at the fifth ring, until you arrive to the camp with 3 construct #*''Note:you need to click on each ring for the next ring to spawn, each new ring can be seen from the last ring, there is a time limit on the rings, so if you no longer see them, restart from the sword. The constructs will not appear until you have clicked on each of the rings in sequence.'' #*''Note: Suggested kill order:'' #*#''Kill Mangla the Repeller a casual Named in the Area where the constructs spawn, before starting on the constructs'' #*#''kill Jorey first he has a heal (needs to be chain interrupted) that will heal any construct to full'' #*#''Liex.'' #*#''Save Cainith for last. #*#*''Note:They hit very hard, so bring your friends again! Liex will cast an incurable arcane (Concerted Destruction) which every three seconds pulses 200k damage outward from the afflicted group member. They will need to move away from the group and be spam healed.'' #*#*''Note:Bring a Coercer and have them charm Liex, and use Liex to kill Jorey then Cainith'' # Once the constructs are dead click the journal from inside the tent. # Go to in Kelethin and click on a particle effect on the ground to zone into Daleen's home. # Quest will auto update # go upstairs and kill the ^^ heroic Solo mob. # Speak to the spirit of Daleen's apprentice (requires Death's Whisper) # Speak to Daleen to receive her bow. Rewards * Credits